Camélia bleu
by Awaix
Summary: Il n'y a jamais eu de "je t'aime" mais toujours des non-dits. Parce qu'il n'est qu'un roi bercé d'illusions et qu'elle n'est qu'une soldate qui ne croit plus en rien. Et que de toute façon, peu importe la manière dont ils se prouveront leur amour, ils mourront à la fin, dans tous les cas. Recueil pour la Mystwalker Week. Label SPPS.
1. Haine

Eh bien, deuxième fois que je poste aujourd'hui, c'est la fête ! 8D

Dooonc. Je participe à la **Mystwalker Week**, organisée par **FairysFans** et la **SPPS** (liens sur mon profil). Pour tout vous avouer, c'est plus un défi qu'autre chose, puisque je ne poste jamais de texte, pouf, d'un coup comme ça, quelques heures après les avoir écrits. Et ensuite… **OMG MAIS Y'A DE L'ANGST PARTOOOUT** ! Je ne suis pas une grande adepte de l'angst, et je pense que ça va se ressentir, aha ! Mais je trouve que c'est un bon exercice pour travailler un peu plus les émotions, les sentiments. :3

Donc me voici. ~

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.

**Pairing :** Edo-Erza/Edo-Gerard.

**Genres :** Angst (duuh), et légère romance.

**Rating :** K+

Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture, hé !

* * *

**Le Camélia tâché de Bleu**  
\- Mystwalker Week -

* * *

**Haine**

* * *

« _Avant de pouvoir aimer, il faut avoir su se défendre de la haine._ »  
Thérèse Tardif

* * *

La haine laisse parfois un sale goût âcre et amer au fond du cœur.

Et Erza, elle a le cœur pourri.

La haine, c'est le genre de sentiment qui arrive à vous ronger de l'intérieur, avant même que vous ne vous en rendiez compte. Après, ça devient un besoin – détester, détester. Détestable.

Aussi puissante que le vent ; aussi forte que la mer. Encore plus dévastatrice que l'amour, cette connerie.

_« Passe une bonne journée, Erza. »_

Elle n'avait pas répondu, ce matin-là, lorsqu'il entrait dans son bureau et qu'il l'avait aperçu, au détour d'un couloir.

Parce qu'il y a la haine.

Et ses yeux. Cette couleur. Pas marron chocolat, ni marron noisette – non, plutôt… Marron terre. Brun brut, bestial. Détestable, cette couleur. Parce qu'elle réussit à montrer la douleur, les sacrifices, la peine. Et la douceur, aussi, parfois. La douceur, la bienveillance, l'amour lorsqu'il posait ses yeux sur elle. Et tout ça, en un seul regard.

_« Tiens ton épée comme ça, de cette manière. Plie juste un peu ta main, l'acier te paraîtra tout de suite plus léger. »_

Elle n'avait pas répondu, cet après-midi, lorsqu'elle s'entraînait dans le château et qu'il l'avait vue.

Parce qu'il y a la haine.

Et sa bouche. Ses lèvres. Ces paroles qui en sortent. Ça l'horripile, cette manière qu'il a de dicter ses ordres presque trop gentiment. Cette manière de parler, tout simplement. Tout comme ses yeux, parfois doux, ses mots le sont, eux aussi. Doux, aimables, aimants – c'en est si agréable que ça en devient irritant. _Tais-toi, Gerard. Ferme-la, qu'on n'en parle plus, bordel._

« Erza, ça va ? »

Cette haine, ça lui donne envie de hurler, de taper contre les murs ; de le frapper, lui.

Elle ne lui répond toujours pas. Elle ne sait même plus ce qu'elle est venue faire dans son bureau, et ça la met en rogne. Parce que la haine, c'est l'argument des faibles. _Et je ne suis pas faible, putain._

Elle sort, sans se retourner.

Erza ne hait pas Gerard. Non.

Elle hait la femme qu'elle devient à ses côtés.


	2. Faux-semblants

Allez hop, me revoilà avec une journée de retard.

J'ai eu un mal fou à trouver cette idée, vraiment. (Eh, voilà c'que ça fait de s'engager dans une Week sans même avoir réfléchi aux thèmes un peu avant, me direz-vous ! xD) Aussi, j'ai un peu l'impression d'avoir fait de l'OoC, vous m'en voyez désolé.

Ah, et merci merci merciii pour vos reviews. Vous êtes adorables bon sang. ;u;

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.

**Genres :** Drame, angst, et légère romance.

**Rating :** K+

Bonne lecture. :3

* * *

**Faux-semblants**

* * *

_« L'apparence n'est rien ; c'est au fond du cœur qu'est la plaie. »_  
Euripide

* * *

« Fais-moi confiance. »

_Bam_. Coup de tonnerre dans le ventre d'Erza. Ça lui tord les entrailles – un peu – et ça résonne jusqu'à sa tête. _Bam_. Coup de feu dans sa poitrine. Ses doigts se resserrent sur son épée d'acier et de fer.

_Bam_.

Coup de foudre de dégout.

« Erza. Crois-moi… »

Il chuchote dans le cou de la guerrière. Un frisson parcourt son échine, elle se maudit.

« Vous ne me croyez pas assez forte ? »

Elle murmure dans l'oreille du roi. Son regard dévie, il se sent sourire.

« Je ne doute pas de mon plus puissant soldat. »

Elle grimace. Trop faible. Borné de mensonges. _Imbécile_.

Ça lui fout la gerbe. Lui et ses putains de convictions lui foutent la gerbe… Et cette odeur, aussi. Atroce, écœurante – une odeur de mort.

« Je te protègerai. »

_Mensonges, mensonges, mensonges._

« Je te sauverai. »

_Mensonges, mensonges, mensonges._

« Erza, je ne te laisserai pas mourir. »

_Mensonges, mensonges, mensonges._

« Jamais. »

Ça pue le sang et la chair brulée. Ça pue la boue qui tâche ses cheveux rouges et le fer rouillé. Ça pue les mensonges et les paroles presque trop belles qu'on ne tient jamais. Ça pue la mort, et pas une once de vie.

« Je te le promets. »

Il chuchote, toujours.

Mais tout n'est que tromperie. Apparences trompeuses. Echo incessant de mensonges. Elle n'y a jamais cru, elle, à ses promesses irréelles.

Et pourtant, elle aurait aimé.

Ça lui aurait peut-être fait moins mal.

Elle sent Gerard se rapprocher d'elle et lui prendre la main. Et ça lui tord les entrailles, encore. _Bam_. Au final, il ne la sauvera pas, et elle non plus. Ils crèveront ici comme des chiens. Ils n'auront même pas le temps d'y penser que ça sera déjà fini.

De toute façon, il n'était qu'un roi bercé d'illusions. _Qu'il crève. Qu'il crève. Qu'il crève avec moi._

Leurs doigts s'entremêlent, leurs sangs se mélangent.

« Ne pleure pas… » qu'il dit.

Erza ne pleure pas. Elle n'a jamais pleuré, de toute façon.

Elle se retourne dans les feuilles mortes et le regarde dans les yeux ; c'est lui qui pleure. Une, deux, trois larmes coulent le long de ses joues – mais pas plus. Il reste digne dans ses mensonges.

Et maintenant, elle grimace. Ça fait mal, putain.

« Erza… »

Il a du mal à parler.

_Bam_.

« … Je te sauverai. »

Elle a presque envie de rire tant il n'y a plus d'espoir, là. _C'est fini, Gerard. Terminé. La partie est finie, et tu as perdu._

_Bam_. Comme une araignée qui tisse sa toile, la mort les entraine dans ses funestes filets de soie. Pris au piège, ils se débattent encore un peu. Rien qu'un peu, mais la rage de vivre qu'ils avaient auparavant a disparue. Ils n'ont plus aucune force. Ils sont à terre, et ne se relèveront plus. Jamais.

« Erza…

\- Vous mentez. »

Il a toujours menti.

« Je ne t'ai jamais menti. »

_Bam_.


	3. Bal

Ah. Ahah. Ah…

Exactement 24 jours de retard, mes amis ! *PAN* En fait, moi qui disait que le thème précédent était compliqué… Je crois que finalement, c'est celui-ci que j'ai eu le plus de mal à écrire ! xD Bon, j'ai mis du temps, et j'espère que vous ne trouverez pas d'OoC… Parce que j'ai l'impression d'en avoir fait.

Bref, je vais arrêter de me lamenter, et je vous remercie comme toujours pour vos reviews. (love)

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.

**Genres :** Euh… un soupçon d'angst et de romance ? J'ai essayé de faire deux-trois rimes aussi, mais de là à dire que c'est de la poésie… 8'D

**Rating :** K

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! (Est-ce seulement possible ?)

Ah, et je tiens aussi à préciser puisque je ne l'ai pas dit au début : **les textes de ce recueil ne se suivent pas**.

* * *

**Bal**

* * *

_« Danser,  
__Est-ce remplir un vide ?  
__Est-ce taire un cri ?  
__C'est la vie  
__de nos astres rapides  
__prise au ralenti. »  
_Rilke

* * *

Bleu, bleu, bleu.

Il y a d'autres couleurs aussi – rose profond, vert prairie, jaune orangé. Trop brillantes, éclatantes et miroitantes, ça lui pique les yeux, à Erza. Parce qu'elle, elle ne connait que la noirceur, le sang et la douleur. Parce qu'Erza n'est ni brillante, ni éclatante, ni miroitante.

Erza est ténèbres ; Erza est chagrin, aussi, parfois. Erza est colère, surtout.

Et Erza, dans cette salle trop éclairée, parmi cette foule trop agitée, elle aperçoit du bleu.

Bleu indigo. Bleu nuit. Bleu outremer. Foncé, sombre, le bleu du ciel à minuit. C'est lugubre, sinistre. C'est Erza ténèbres, Erza colère. C'est toute une tempête dans un océan enragé, avec les voiles des bateaux déchirées. C'est l'encre de la plume sur les papiers officieux, qui oscille entre le noir et le bleu.

C'est le Gerard que personne ne connait, et qu'elle a réussi à percer.

« M'accorderiez-vous cette danse ? »

_Depuis quand est-ce que tu me vouvoies, Gerard ?_

Et elle accepte de s'abandonner dans les bras du roi trop foncé.

Rose dragée, vert jaunâtre, jaune topaze. Elle tourne, tourne et tourne – ça se brouille un peu autour d'eux. Et elle ne voit plus que du bleu.

Bleu-gris. Bleu acier. Bleu électrique. Ça pique et ça acère. Morose, morne, c'est un bleu triste, aussi. C'est mélancolique, c'est Erza chagrin. C'est le brouillard après la tempête en pleine mer, c'est les larmes qui coulent sur les joues, calmes et amères.

C'est parfois le bleu qu'il a dans ses yeux, le bleu qu'il essaye de cacher derrière ses iris bruns. C'est le Gerard que personne ne connait, et qu'elle aimerait réussir à percer.

La musique change ; elle devient lente, douce, et Erza sent les mains de Gerard contre elles se faire tendres. Il lui sourit – un sourire dont elle ne comprend pas le sens, et ça l'énerve.

_Arrête avec ces manières, Gerard._

Rose confus, vert troublé, jaune pâle. Tout s'efface – le brillant, l'éclatant, le miroitant. Et Erza se perd dans les bras de Gerard, elle se perd dans tout ce bleu.

Bleu azur. Bleu céruléen. Bleu turquoise. C'est clair, trop clair – mais ça ne pique pas les yeux d'Erza. C'est bien la seule lumière qu'elle accepte dans sa vie, même si ça l'agace. Parce que c'est bleu. C'est le bleu d'un ciel trop parfait, sans blanc ni gris. C'est les pétales des fleurs qui bordent le château, délicates et jolies. C'est la couleur, bien trop vive et trop pétillante, qui donne l'envie de vivre. Ce n'est pas Erza, mais c'est Gerard.

Plus que les ténèbres et la colère, plus que le chagrin ; c'est le Gerard trop parfait. Le Gerard qui cache son aigreur et ses peines derrière ce trop-plein d'allégresse.

Ce bleu trop faux, elle le hait, Erza. Mais c'est le seul morceau de joie et de bonheur qu'elle accepte dans sa vie.

La musique s'arrête, les danseurs aussi. Les couleurs vives et criardes reviennent l'agresser ; et on applaudit. Erza lance un regard froid et noir à Gerard, qui lui fait un baisemain en la dévorant du regard.

_Gerard, tu n'es qu'un imbécile._

On applaudit le rouge, on applaudit le bleu.

Le bleu.

_Bleu roi._


	4. Envie

J'ai arrêté de compter les jours que j'avais en retard depuis belle lurette. 8'D

En fait, je crois que le Mystwalker, c'est vraiment pas fait pour moi. Moi qui attendais avec impatience le thème "envie", j'ai mis des mois avant de commencer à écrire un truc. Je viens tout juste de le faire d'ailleurs, mais je le poste maintenant parce que sinon je sais que, comme ça ne me plait pas, je ne le ferais jamais. 8'D

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.

**Genre :** De la romance et c'est tout, enfin je crois. C:

**Rating :** K+... je vais pas mettre T quand même, si ?

Sur ce, je vous remercie encore pour vos adorables reviews, et... bonne lecture ? Ah et voui, c'est un peu court, pardon.

* * *

**Envie**

* * *

_« Ses baisers laissaient à désirer… son corps tout entier. »  
_Woody Allen

* * *

C'est doux et acide, tendre et ardent – ça monte à la tête et au cœur en même temps.

Ses mains sur sa nuque la brûlent, ses lèvres enflamment peu à peu les siennes dans une vaine tentative de domination. Il fait chaud et son souffle bouillonnant parcourt sa bouche, ses joues, son cou.

Et Erza en veut encore, encore et encore.

L'envie la broie, le désir la consume ; la convoitise avive leurs yeux et leurs sens.

Et ils s'embrassent, encore, encore et encore.

Elle mord les lèvres de Gerard tandis qu'il glisse ses doigts dans ses cheveux pourpres.

Sur la table, les feuilles se sont envolées, la paperasse a disparu ; il n'y a plus qu'Erza qui souffle lorsqu'il parcourt son cou si fragile de sa langue si brûlante. Il n'y a plus qu'elle et lui dans ce bureau désert, avec pour seule lumière celle de la Lune – et le regard brillant d'envie de Gerard, qui fait fondre les barrières d'Erza.

Elle aurait pu partir, tout à l'heure.

_« Eh bien, depuis quand un soldat a le droit de provoquer son roi ainsi ? »_

Il y avait eu un sourire dans sa voix, contre la joue d'Erza.

_« Depuis quand un roi se permet d'embrasser un de ses soldats ? »_

Mais elle ne l'a pas fait.

Il fait chaud dans la pièce ; les joues de Gerard sont rouges, et les lèvres d'Erza brûlent. Elle se redresse, passe ses mains dans ses cheveux, et ils se regardent, droits dans les yeux.

« C'est mal, murmure-t-elle en rapprochant son visage.

\- Je sais… »

_Alors arrête, imbécile. Vire-moi de ton bureau, qu'on en finisse._

« J'ai envie de toi. » C'est à son tour de chuchoter, et Erza ferme les yeux, comme si une barrière invisible se brisait, encore.

« ... Moi aussi. »

C'est doux et acide, tendre et ardent – et ils s'embrassent, encore, encore et encore.


	5. Remords

Ew.

Je ne sais pas si c'est le début, la moitié ou la fin, mais y'a un truc qui cloche dans ce ficlet et j'arrive pas à trouver quoi. M'enfin, je suis enfin arrivée à écrire ce qui me trottait dans la tête, alors zut !

Ah, et oui, je n'ai pas écrit le thème « **couronne** » qui doit aller juste avant celui-là, parce que tout ce que j'essayais ne me plaisait pas (encore moins que tous les autres que j'ai posté, celui-ci compris… si si c'est possible 8D). Donc du coup, je saute ce thème parce qu'il est trop galère. :C

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.

**Genre :** Angst, romance.

**Rating :** Euh, on va rester sur du K+, au cas où.

Sur ce, pardonnez-moi pour la médiocrité de l'angst présent, et l'OoC sûrement aussi. :*

* * *

**Remords**

* * *

_« La douleur est aussi nécessaire que la mort. »  
_Voltaire

* * *

Erza est un fantôme. Invisible_._

Elle a les cheveux emmêlés, le visage souillé. Les ongles pleins de terres, comme un poignard planté dans le cœur.

Et elle est laide.

Elle est laide Erza, sa beauté est devenue transparente. Et il pleut. Et il pleut tout autour d'elle, et la pluie lui brouille la vue, et ses larmes se mêlent à celles du ciel orageux. Et elle se tient, indigne et brisée, devant lui.

_« Erza, douce Erza… »_

« Pardon, pardon… »

Murmures silencieux, mutismes violents – il fait froid et elle ne tremble pas, pourtant.

Immobile, elle a le cœur en bouilli et elle ferme les yeux.

_« Tu es belle, Erza. »_

Elle est laide. Parce qu'elle n'a plus cet éclat dans le regard, acide et piquant qu'il aimant tant regarder. Parce qu'elle n'a plus cette peau douce et frémissante qu'il aimait tant toucher. Parce qu'elle n'est plus la Erza qu'il aimait tant embrasser.

Elle est devenue laide – un fantôme ayant tout perdu. Sa gorge est nouée et son pouls s'accélère.

_« Erza, je veux t'embrasser. »_

« Non, non… »

Elle secoue la tête, ses cheveux sont collés contre sa nuque et sur son front.

Il pleut sur elle. Mais elle ne tremble toujours pas.

Forte, ardente et tenace ; elle était sa soldate la plus puissante. Elle avait déjà détruit des villes entières, décimé les armées les plus résistantes. Elle détruisait tout.

Et elle a tout détruit.

Tu ne sais donc faire que ça, Erza ? Détruire, détruire, détruire… Tu as même réussi à détruire le cœur de Gerard.

Sa bouche se crispe et elle sert les poings dans la terre mouillée. Elle est brisée, elle s'est détruite elle-même.

_« Erza, je vais bien. »_

« C'est faux. »

Tout est de ta faute. Ça a toujours été à cause de toi.

« Non… »

Tu l'as tué, Erza. C'est toi ! C'est toi qui as tué Gerard !

« Gerard est mort de maladie… »

Gerard est mort à cause de toi.

« C'est faux… »

Tu l'as tué, Erza.

« **C'est faux ! **»

Il fait nuit noir, il n'y a personne pour l'entendre.

Personne pour voir le fantôme disloqué qu'elle est devenue.

_Pardon, pardon…_

Gerard est mort et Erza se meurt. Elle a le cœur en miettes et la gorge en morceaux – et elle pleure et elle crie en écho.


	6. Tendresse

Hola ! Voici le dernier ficlet de cette Week, avant le bonus (parce que oui, il y aura le thème bonus, tout de même).

Euh, voilà voilà, je ne sais pas trop quoi dire. Simplement, merci pour vos commentaire (Walix, je sais que c'est toi !), pardonnez-moi pour cette fin... un peu clichée j'ai l'impression (xD) et... voilà la chose.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.

**Genre :** Romance, et, euh, légère poésie ?

**Rating :** K.

Bonne lecture si possible !

* * *

**Tendresse**

* * *

_« L'amour est une fleur délicate qui se cueille en douceur. »_  
George Sand

* * *

C'était lent, sucrée et doux.

Et, doucement, au creux de ses draps,

Elle sent son souffle contre son cou,

Sa main posée contre ses doigts.

Erza est entourée de satin ou de soie – elle ne sait pas. C'est un mélange de bleu et de blanc, de ciel et de neige, aux formes déformées par la courbe de leurs corps. L'odeur est faible mais vive. Agréable mais repoussante. _Charnelle._

Sa respiration s'accélère.

À elle, à lui, elle ne sait plus.

Réveillée entre paradis et enfer,

Tout ça, elle ne l'a jamais connu.

À quelque pas du lit à baldaquin, le manteau du roi est négligemment posé sur une chaise. De là où elle se trouve, Erza se rappelle encore de la douceur contre son cou de l'épaisse fourrure lorsque Gerard la lui a posé sur le dos, la veille-même. Il faisait froid, cette nuit-là. La neige tombait sans interruption et il n'y avait plus la magie pour chauffer le château entier, comme auparavant.

D'abord froid, l'air s'était réchauffé.

Il s'était passé quelque chose qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Ça avait été lent, rapide, passionné,

Et elle en avait presque été surprise, Erza.

Elle ne sait pas si elle doit bouger. Se lever, quitter la chambre, rassembler sa dignité – ou rester. Elle sent son corps nu contre le sien, ses cheveux lui chatouiller la nuque. La chaleur de ses lèvres entrouvertes à quelques millimètres de sa peau.

La proximité de son roi aurait pu la dégouter – mais non.

Parce que c'était Gerard.

Et Gerard, même s'il brillait un peu trop pour elle, même si le brasier au creux de son ventre s'allumait lorsqu'il l'embrassait, ça avait toujours été plus que ça. On ne lui avait jamais souri ainsi, parlé ainsi – on ne l'avait jamais touché comme ça, Erza. _C'est une sensation nouvelle que de se sentir aimée._

Tout ça, c'est étrange et spécial ;

De ses intenses baisers à l'odeur charnelle.

Parce qu'Erza ne l'avoue pas : elle se régale,

Dans ce nouveau monde à la douceur d'aquarelle.

Elle quitte le lit et se rhabille rapidement. Il faut qu'elle soit prête tôt, ce matin ; l'entrainement de la garde royale est prévu à l'aurore.

« Tu reviendras, ce soir ? »

La voix de Gerard n'est même pas endormie. C'est comme s'il avait été éveillé tout ce temps. Et elle n'a pas le temps de se retourner qu'il lui prend la main et l'embrasse doucement en la regardant, passionnément.

« Reviens ce soir. » Elle sait que ce n'est pas un ordre.

Alors elle se retourne et sort de la chambre sans un mot.

Gerard reste immobile. Puis, du coin de l'œil, il remarque que son manteau a disparu.

Et il sourit.

.

Parce qu'il se sait, ils le savent, ça recommencera.

Ça sera doux, ardent, passionné comme la première fois.

C'est l'histoire d'un roi et d'un soldat,

_L'histoire de Gerard et d'Erza._


	7. Interdits (Bonus, UA)

C'est en cette période de fêtes que je poste enfin le bonus de cette Week. J'ai voulu faire quelque chose de différent, j'espère que vous apprécierez. Sur ce, on se retrouve en bas !

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.

**Genre :** Romance, UA, et… arf, un peu de fluff, j'avoue.

**Rating :** K.

Bonne lecture ! (:

* * *

**Bonus **(UA)

* * *

**Interdits**

* * *

_« Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, il n'y eut plus entre eux qu'une seule certitude, c'est que tout était décidé et que tous les interdits maintenant leur étaient indifférents. »_  
Robert von Musil

* * *

Le cœur de Gerard battait étonnamment fort. Converses noires trouées posées sur le goudron, veste en cuir sur les épaules et casque accroché sur sa moto, il sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche et composa un numéro qu'il connaissait maintenant par cœur.

Au bout de trois sonneries, une voix basse et froide lui répondit.

« Allo.

\- Erza ? C'est moi. »

Erza soupira à l'autre bout du fil.

« Je sais bien que c'est toi. »

Gerard sourit comme un imbécile en caressant du bout des doigts le volant noir mat de sa moto.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Il inspira un bon coup. Allait-elle le détester après ça ?

« Je suis devant chez toi.

\- … Pardon ? »

Certainement, oui. Erza n'aimait pas les surprises, et encore moins celles de ce genre.

Gerard se trouvait devant la maison de la famille Knightwalker, appuyé contre sa moto. C'était une assez grande maison – plus grande que la sienne, en tout ça – entourée d'un jardin assez grand pour que la mère de la jeune fille puisse y faire pousser toutes les variétés de plantes et de fleurs qu'elle voulait. C'était une belle maison entourée d'un beau jardin fleuri.

Il sentit son cœur battre un peu plus fort lorsqu'il aperçut Erza tirer sur le rideau de sa chambre pour vérifier s'il était vraiment là. Gerard lui sourit, heureux, et elle grimaça.

« Pourquoi t'es là ? T'as vu l'heure qu'il est ? » reprit-elle sans le quitter du regard depuis sa fenêtre.

En effet, il était déjà plus de vingt-trois heures et il faisait nuit noire.

« Je sais très bien l'heure qu'il est, susurra-t-il. Je voulais simplement t'emmener faire une balade en moto.

\- Tu sais très bien que je suis puni pour la semaine, imbécile. A cause de toi, en plus.

\- Oui. C'est pour ça que je vais te demander de faire le mur. » Et avant même qu'elle ne puisse répliquer, il continua : « Et ne dis pas non. Allez, Erza, je sais très bien que tu te fiches de ce que tes parents vont dire. »

Il l'entendit grogner et elle remit son rideau en place. Gerard connaissait trop bien la jeune fille et il aimait en jouer, même s'il en payait les conséquences, la plupart du temps.

« Bien. Je me prépare et j'arrive. »

Erza ne mettait jamais très longtemps pour se préparer. Lorsqu'elle arriva vers lui, une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Gerard sourit. Elle était belle, dans sa veste en cuir et ses hautes bottes noires. Elle n'avait même pas besoin de se maquiller pour être désirable aux yeux de Gerard.

Il lui tendit un casque qu'elle mit immédiatement, habituée, puis ils grimpèrent sur la moto. Erza passa ses bras autour de son ventre et lui demanda :

« Où est-ce qu'on va ?

\- C'est une surprise. »

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, encore une fois, il démarra et ils partirent dans un vrombissement.

.

Les lumières de la ville défilaient à toute allure autour d'eux. Il n'y avait presque personne sur les routes ; et Gerard roulait vite. Ça brillait, scintillait, c'était presque magique. En dehors de son casque, les cheveux écarlates d'Erza volaient dans le vent.

Elle resserra sa prise autour du corps de Gerard lorsqu'il tourna, à une intersection.

En plus des mille-et-unes lumières qui dansaient autour d'eux, c'était les immeubles et les gratte-ciels immenses et riches qui défilaient à toute vitesse – toutes ces tours qui ni elle ni lui ne penseraient jamais à visiter tant elles semblaient imposantes et importantes.

Eux, ce qui les intéressait, c'était la liberté – la richesse, le travail, l'influence de ces bâtiments ne les attiraient pas.

Juste la liberté. Comme là, maintenant. Seuls sur la route, au beau milieu de la nuit, sans personne pour leur dire quoi faire ; ils se sentaient libres, sans interdit, et ils aimaient ça.

C'était drôle comme une simple balade en moto pouvait leur faire ressentir des choses pareilles.

Ils quittèrent la ville. Aussitôt, les immeubles se firent de plus en plus rares, et Gerard dirigea sa moto vers une route de campagne. Le paysage commençait à changer. Ils n'avaient désormais pour lumière plus que les phares de la moto ; tout était sombre, autour d'eux. Mais Erza n'avait pas peur. Parce qu'il y avait Gerard avec elle, mais aussi parce qu'elle n'avait jamais peur. Quoiqu'il arrive, elle arrivait toujours à garder son sang-froid. Et Gerard l'admirait pour ça – pour ça, et pour beaucoup d'autres choses aussi.

Erza, elle avait la force mentale qu'il n'avait pas toujours, et la rage qui lui faisait défaut. Mais en contrepartie, lui avait le calme qui lui manquait parfois, et l'aisance avec les gens qu'elle avait perdue. Il n'y avait jamais vraiment pensé, mais c'était peut-être grâce à tout ce qu'elle avait et qu'il n'avait pas qu'il l'aimait.

Ils traversèrent un petit bois et la route monta. Très vite, ils furent arrivés à destination.

.

Gerard descendit de sa moto le premier et lorsqu'il vit Erza retirer son casque et inspecter les environs, curieuse, il ne put s'empêcher d'examiner sa réaction.

Ici, il n'y avait plus de route, plus de béton ni de bâtiment et de lumière artificielle. Non, tout ça, ça se trouvait en bas, tout en bas, au pied de la colline où Gerard l'avait guidé. Ici, les environs étaient bordés de grands arbres, de buissons et d'herbe fraiche. Erza descendit de la moto et marcha jusqu'au bout de ce petit coin de paradis. Là, une barrière en bois empêchait l'accès aux quelques centimètres de verdure qui restaient avant le vide. Et en bas, dans le vide, il y avait la ville. Et en haut, au-dessus d'eux, le ciel noir et les étoiles.

Erza était debout face à ce spectacle, immobile. Gerard se dirigea doucement vers elle et l'enlaça par dernière, posant sa tête contre son épaule.

« C'est chouette, hein ?

\- … C'est pas mal. »

Et Erza sourit lorsque Gerard pouffa légèrement. Puis il se détacha d'elle et lui prit la main.

« Viens. »

Elle le suivit jusqu'à la barrière, face à la ville, petite et illuminée de mille feux. Là, un banc bien moins détérioré que ceux du parc en face de chez Gerard était installé et ils s'assirent dessus. Erza mit ses pieds sur les barrières en bois devant eux et Gerard passa un bras au-dessus de son épaule.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes à regarder les étoiles et la ville endormie. C'était calme, et le seul bruit qu'ils entendaient était le frisson de l'herbe à leurs pieds au contact du vent frais. Et ça ne leur déplaisait pas.

Puis Erza brisa le silence reposant.

« Je ne te savais pas si romantique.

\- Ah oui ? » Gerard sourit tendrement en tournant la tête vers elle de la rousse. « Mais tu aimes quand je suis comme ça, non ?

\- Imbécile, soupira-t-elle non sans un nouveau sourire. »

Elle posa sa tête contre son épaule et prit sa main dans la sienne. Les battements du cœur de Gerard s'accélérèrent de bonheur ; il était rare qu'elle soit tactile comme ça. Les seuls contacts qu'elle créait, c'était lorsqu'elle voulait l'embrasser, où quand elle le frappait (Gentiment, bien entendu. Erza n'était pas méchante à ce point). Mais là, c'était comme si l'endroit était magique au point de les ensorceler tous les deux.

Il resserra le contact avec ses doigts.

« C'est rare que l'on se tienne la main, comme ça. »

Erza ne dit rien, les yeux fixés sur la ville.

« J'aime bien ça, cependant. »

Comprenant le sous-entendu, Erza lui répondit :

« Ne prends pas l'habitude. C'est… exceptionnel. »

Il l'embrassa sur le haut du crâne.

« Et ne prends pas l'habitude de me faire des surprises comme ça tous les soirs non plus, continua-t-elle.

\- Tu n'aimes pas ?

\- Je n'ai jamais dit ça.

\- Alors tu aimes, s'amusa Gerard.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit ça non plus », grogna Erza.

Gerard rit.

« Mes parents détestent que je sorte le soir. En plus, je suis punie. Ils m'ont interdit de sortir pendant toute la semaine. Tu le savais, je te l'ai dit hier.

\- Oui, je sais bien. Mais comme dirais Marc Vilrouge_, "l'interdit donne de la saveur"_. Tu n'es pas d'accord ? »

Il n'avait même pas besoin de regarder Erza pour savoir que l'esquisse d'un sourire se formait sur ses lèvres. C'était lui-même qui lui avait parlé de cet auteur, et du peu de livres qu'il avait lu de lui, en cours de philo. Et de cette citation, surtout. Lorsque, pour la première fois, elle l'avait convaincu de sécher le cours de maths et que, contre toute attente, il avait aimé ça.

(Au final, ils étaient revenus l'heure suivante pour ledit cours de philo, mais leur professeur de maths était rentré dans la classe quelques minutes après et ils s'étaient pris une heure de colle chacun.)

« Mais l'interdit entraine les punitions.

\- Je ne te savais pas si respectueuse des règles, madame la sécheuse du cours de maths.

\- Il faut croire que tu ne me connais pas assez bien, monsieur le faible d'esprit. »

Gerard haussa les sourcils, amusé, lorsqu'Erza lui envoya un regard séducteur. Ils le savaient tous les deux, Gerard était certainement la personne qui connaissait le mieux Erza. Même si parfois, il avait du mal à comprendre la jeune fille, il la connaissait presque par-cœur. Et si cela avait longtemps énervé la jeune fille auparavant, elle avait bien vite appris à en jouer, tout comme lui.

« Je te connais mieux que quiconque, va », répondit-il avant d'embrasser à nouveau ses cheveux.

Il commença à caresser la paume de sa main avec son pouce. En fermant les yeux, il respira le parfum de ses cheveux ; de la vanille. Ou, non, plutôt un mélange de vanille et de son odeur à elle. Gerard supposa qu'elle s'était douchée avant qu'il n'arrive la chercher devant chez elle.

« Tu sens bon, murmura-t-il contre ses cheveux rouges.

\- Non. Mon shampoing sent bon.

\- Même sans shampoing tu sens bon, Erza.

\- Tu n'aimes pas mon odeur lorsque je fume.

\- Je n'aime pas quand tu fumes tout court. »

Ils restèrent là encore un moment, à observer la ville et le ciel étoilé. Gerard continuait de respirer son parfum tandis qu'Erza ne disait rien, se contentant de tenir fermement la main de Gerard dans la sienne.

Puis vint le moment où elle commença à somnoler et où Gerard le remarqua. Il sortit son téléphone portable de la poche de sa veste en cuir et regarda l'heure.

« Il est une heure du matin. Je vais te ramener chez toi. »

Erza ne refusa pas et se laissa raccompagner.

.

Lorsqu'elle retira une nouvelle fois son casque, Gerard fit de même et ils se regardèrent un moment, juste comme ça, droit dans les yeux.

« J'espère que tu ne te feras pas engueuler.

\- J'espère surtout qu'ils sont toujours en train de dormir et qu'ils ne se sont aperçus de rien. »

Gerard lui sourit. Puis il descendit de sa moto et il se dirigea vers le jardin de la rousse.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Il ne lui répondit pas tout de suite. D'une démarche lente mais sûre de lui, il observa un peu les alentours, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose. Restée près de la moto, Erza le regarda faire sans rien dire de plus.

Enfin, il trouva ce qu'il cherchait parmi toutes ces plantes et ces fleurs de mille-et-unes couleurs : une rose rouge. Il en cueillit une – la plus belle de toutes, encore fermée cependant à cause de la nuit. Puis il se retourna et s'avança jusqu'à Erza, en souriant.

« Ma mère nous a interdits d'abîmer son jardin.

\- Alors je brave cet interdit pour toi. »

Elle accepta la fleur qu'il lui tendait.

Puis, doucement, elle se rapprocha de lui et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes avec une douceur infinie. Il sentit son rythme cardiaque s'élever lorsqu'elle entreprit d'ouvrir légèrement ses lèvres et quand leurs langues commencèrent à danser l'une contre l'autre.

Gerard aimait tous les moments qu'il passait avec elle. Lorsqu'il venait la chercher après son entrainement d'aïkido, lorsqu'ils rentraient ensembles après les cours ou quand ils débattaient un sujet de philosophie. Lorsqu'elle lui souriait avant de l'embrasser, quand il l'invitait au cinéma comme tous les autres adolescents de leur âge, ou les moments où elle ne riait que pour lui, aussi rares soient-ils.

Elle fut la première à arrêter le baiser.

« Dans ce cas, merci d'avoir bravé cet interdit pour moi. »

Il lui sourit et elle commença à partir pour rentrer chez elle, sa rose dans la main. Ce qu'il aimait aussi, c'était ces moments, comme ça, qui n'appartenaient qu'à eux. Ces moments où ils se sentaient libres, à deux.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

Avec 9 mois de retard, j'ai enfin réussi à finir cette Week, aha 8'D ! J'ai écrit cet OS pendant le Nanowrimo de cette année, mais ce n'est que maintenant que je me suis décidée à le corriger. J'espère vraiment qu'il vous a plu, un minimum au moins. Personnellement j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire même si je n'en suis pas très fière. La prochaine fois, je crois que je réfléchirais avant de m'engager dans une Week, 9 mois de retard, j'ai un peu honte. :')

Bref, ce machin sera mon dernier écrit de cette année. Je vous souhaite à tous de bonnes fêtes, et **j'espère que 2015 sera encore mieux que 2014** !

Merci pour vos adorables reviews, et à bientôt j'espère ! :3


End file.
